


After Danganronpa V3... [ Major Spoiler Warning ]

by makiiroll



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Implied Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko - Freeform, Implied Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Implied Saihara Shuichi/Akamatsu Kaede, M/M, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, implied momota kaito/harukawa maki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiiroll/pseuds/makiiroll
Summary: [ MAJOR SPOILERS FOR NDRV3 ]"So, this is the 'real world,' huh?" Maki Harukawa asked while looking all around her. It was strange, being able to roam around freely and not being stuck in a cage forced to kill one another. "What do we do?""I...I don't know..." Himiko Yumeno replied. She was going over all of the events of the killing game in her mind, trying to hold back tears when she reached Tenko's death. "Any ideas, Shuichi?"Shuichi Saihara was doing the same as Himiko, but instead was focusing now on the audition tapes Tsumugi had shown them. If this really was the real world, does that mean that the horrible, Danganronpa obsessed version of him from said audition tape existed? That's what he wanted to find out."I...think I might have one..."
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 7





	1. ~ Chapter . One ~

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> PLEASE READ: So instead of having the survivors of V3 just meet their pregame versions (and the pregame versions of everyone else) I decided to add a lil twist. Yes, the survivors have entered the real world, but it's the real world before the events of V3 (so technically when everyone's auditioning for it). I've also added some implied Saimatsu, Kaimaki, Tenmiko, Oumami, and Kiiruma, but the one that would be mentioned most is Saimatsu. This is also an AU, so how I envision things going, or how I envision the pregames. Ok, I think that's enough now, enjoy!!

"So, this is the _real world_ , huh?" Maki Harukawa asked while looking all around her. It was strange, being able to roam around freely and not being stuck in a cage forced to kill one another. "What do we do now?"

"I...I don't know..." Himiko Yumeno replied. She was going over all of the events of the killing game in her mind, trying to hold back tears when she reached Tenko's death. "Any ideas, Shuichi?"

Shuichi Saihara was doing the same as Himiko, but instead was focusing now on the audition tapes Tsumugi had shown them. If this really was the _real world_ , does that mean that the horrible, Danganronpa obsessed version of him from said audition tape existed? That's what he wanted to find out.

"I...think I might have one..."

Maki stopped looking around once she heard this, and instead turned to Shuichi. Himiko did the same. "Well, what is it?" Maki asked, curiously.

"Do you remember Kaede's, Kaito's, and my audition tapes Tsumugi showed us?" the bluenette asked. The other two nodded. "Well, I was wondering...do those versions of us - the real us - exist? So, my idea was to find them..."

"But how? We might not even go to the same schools that we remember us going to, in fact, those schools might not even exist. It'd be impossible to find them," Himiko said, looking around as if she was looking for them, then looking back towards the ground.

"You never know, Himiko. We should at least _try,_ you know," Shuichi stated. Determination could be heard in his voice. "Let's start with my school. I went to Springfield Academy, so let's go ask someone if they know where that is."

"Are you forgetting something? We're characters from Danganronpa 53, if we just go and ask someone something, they'll recognize us and-" Maki started but was cut off.

"Excuse me, you three have been standing there for a while, and I was wondering if you needed any help?" said a voice. The three turned around to see an old lady with a worried expression walking up to them. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment, seeing as the other three had no idea what to do, until Shuichi finally spoke up. "U-uhm, thank you and y-yes, actually...We w-were wondering where we could find Springfield Academy?" he asked, worry filling his voice. _Should we trust her?_

"Springfield Academy, you say? Yes, I know where that is, I can lead you there, if you'd like," the old lady said as she turned around and started walking off. Maki, Himiko, and Shuichi looked at each other, wondering if they should trust her, then started following. They always had Maki to protect them if something went wrong, right? But most importantly, why didn't she say anything about them being in Danganronpa? Yes, she's old, but Tsumugi had said that practically the whole _world_ was invested in Danganronpa. Was that just a lie?

"Oh, my name is Osana, by the way," said the old lady while the three followed behind, keeping their distance, just in case. "Nice to meet you three."

"Ah, I'm, uhm, Shu- Izuku...I-I'm Izuku...nice to meet you, too," Shuichi responded. He didn't want to say his real name, it would really give him away. "A-and thank you, again."

With that they kept walking. It wasn't too long of a walk, but it wasn't a short walk, either. It was long enough to get a good look of the city around them: it was well kept, a bit modern, and peaceful. Was it as peaceful as Tsumugi had described, though, the three teenagers weren't sure. Nonetheless they kept walking, walking until the old lady stopped in front of a tall building bearing a symbol Shuichi remembered.

"Alas, we have reached our destination... _Springfield Academy_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me, I might mess up a lot with the functions here cuz I have no idea how to really work AO3-
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I wanted to say that since we don't know exactly which school each pregame kid goes to, I'll be using the schools said in the fandom wiki. I know that for most fanfics you'll see that the characters go to the same school in the pregame au, but I believe that's just for the sake of the fanfics. You can clearly see they all have completely different, normal looking uniforms (yes I know that they have different uniforms but all go to the Ultimate Academy in game, but those uniforms are specifically for their talents and that school).


	2. ~ Chapter . Two ~

**"Alas, we have reached our destination... _Springfield Academy._ "**

_So it is real,_ Shuichi thought. _Does that mean that_ he's _real, too? I guess we'll find out soon enough..._ "Ah, thank you, Osana. We appreciate the help," Shuichi said, still looking up at the building.

"It was no problem! You're lucky that my nephew comes here, or I wouldn't have been able to help," she said with a warm smile. "Well, I'll be going now...Oh, I almost forgot! It's 12:07 PM, which means the lunch break just started seven minutes ago. It ends at 12:30."

"That's really helpful, thank you," Maki said. Shuichi and Himiko understood why: they can't just barge into every single class looking for the _real_ version of Shuichi while school was going on. "Yeah, thanks," Himiko said.

"Again, it was no problem! I really should get going now, though, goodbye!" Osana said as she waved them goodbye, turned around, and started walking to a destination unknown to the teenagers.

Said teenagers focused their attention from Osana back to the school. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, then." Shuichi stated. He was both worried and determined. He really wanted to know if what Tsumugi had said was a lie, but was worried about what would happen if it wasn't. Was his _pregame_ self really that horrible? Was all that trauma everyone went through really just apart of some show? _Oh, nevermind that, let's go,_ Shuichi thought to himself as he began to walk towards the entrance of the school, Maki and Himiko right behind.

The inside was nice. It looked like a basic Japanese high school, but the color scheme was much darker, the walls being a brown that was almost black. **(Mainly just think about Akademi High from Yandere Simulator but with dark brown walls and dark floors)** Something did make the walls pop more, though. There were these posters, all colorful and bright with the text _Danganronpa 53 Auditions Open! Audition Today!_

 _What? 'Audition Today?' That doesn't make sense, we've already been chosen...Danganronpa 53's already done!_ Shuichi thought to himself. To say he was confused was an understatement. He was _bewildered._

"Uh, guys?" he asked, hoping to grab Maki and Himiko's attention. "Look at this..."

Both girls did as they were told. There was silence for a moment until Maki spoke up,"Yeah, there are more of these posters on the lockers, but I can't understand why...did people just forget to take them down or something?"

"Probably,"Himiko agreed. "But we were all chosen weeks ago, I don't think it's that easy to forget about auditioning posters being up for something that's already started.."

"I agree...but let's just go ahead and search the school," Shuichi said. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall: _12:13 PM._ They had plenty of time to find Shuichi's _pregame_ persona. The two girls nodded their head in agreement.

So they searched, walking through the halls, checking the empty classrooms, and checking the small plaza in the middle of the school. They didn't spend too much time in each room, seeing as they were all mostly empty. This was to no avail. Shuichi checked the time again: _12:22._ They couldn't check the back area of the school, seeing as that would take too long...so where else? _Think, think, think, Shuichi! If you really wanna live up to the Ultimate Detective title, then think!_

That's when it hit him: the roof! They haven't been up there yet, and there are benches up there for people to sit. _He_ had to be there, right?

"Maki, Himiko, let's go," he said walking towards the staircase leading up to the roof. If he did find his _pregame_ self, he hoped that he wasn't like what the audition tape showed. He hoped he was just a normal kid like any other, not some person who even imagined their own execution.

The two girls followed quickly behind him, up the stairs, towards the roof. This time, Maki decided to check the time: _12:25._ _Only five more minutes...hurry up Shuichi,_ she thought.

The three of them began to search around, being wary of the time. They kept looking and looking, but again, to no avail. They were about to give up when until they heard a faint, _"No, that's wrong!"_ being shouted by a familiar voice. _Is that..?_ A couple of seconds later they heard another voice, a bit louder than the one before, and sounding a lot more realistic whisper yelling,"Go, Rantaro!"

Maki, Shuichi, and Himiko froze. Not only had they said the name of one of their friends from the killing game, but the voice that had spoken it sounded familiar, too. They heard music playing, other voices, none of which they recognized except for Rantaro's, and the real life sounding voice on and on. Finally, the three knew where these noises were coming from: behind the big vent **(you know, the one Osana and Raibaru talk behind)**. They quickly made there way there and saw a teenage boy with familiar navy blue hair, a very familiar hairstyle, and a school uniform leaning on the balustrade watching something on his phone. He noticed the three, turned his phone off, put it in his pocket, and turned to look at them.

"Oh, come on! I was in the middle of rewatching the 52nd season of Danganronpa!" he complained. 

That voice...

That hair...

 _That's him,_ Shuichi thought. _Or, I guess,_ me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how to end a chapter well-
> 
> Well anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have a lot of motivation, so I might make one more chapter today, but idk...
> 
> Please, tell me what you think of the story so far. If there's anything I could improve I'd love to hear it, honestly!


End file.
